


An Anchor In a Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kankri is surprisngly brave, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cronus is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kankri is surprisingly brave, there's too much sexual tension to handle, and everything is painfully cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anchor In a Storm

Kankri honestly didn’t know how HE had become the one that had the guts to take on an angry sea dweller. Even Meenah had backed down from that task. MEENAH. The one who walked around with a chip on her shoulder and a god complex, knew she wouldn’t be the one to calm Cronus down. 

And after Kurloz just shook his head and gave Cronus a look of disgust, that pretty much left Kankri. The others weren’t around anyways. All he understood from this was that Mituna had finally pissed him off enough that he had fallen headfirst into a well-known highbloods rage. The top three castes were known for their… ability to stay angry, in a rage, for sweeps. The Grand Highblood had been maintaining one since he had gained his title. 

So Kankris fear was understandable as he crept towards his friend. Cronus was a beforian troll in every way. Tall, brutally strong, his nails and teeth were incredibly sharp. He was more than capable of killing Kankri with no effort whatsoever. And despite the fact that they were already dead, None of them had dared test the limits of the bubbles. They didn’t know what would happen if they somehow died again. 

Meaning h was wary as he approached the fuming seadweller. He was starting to regret not bringing a weapon, in case he needed to defend himself for whatever reason. He could see, from a few feet away, that every muscle in Cronus’ body was tense under his white tee. The line of his jaw was tight with anger. And it sent chills down Kankris spine. 

“Cronus?” He said quietly. Holding his hands up in front of himself to display the fact that he wasn’t armed. He tried not to flinch when Cronus’ eyes locked on him. Narrowing as the highblood turned his whole body to face the smaller troll. Kankris hands were shaking, but he kept his voice steady, and his tone calm as he watched the seadwellers every move.

“Cronus, I know you’re not like this, can you talk to me please? Tell me what’s wrong. I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make the situation better for you okay? I just want to help.” Kankri said gently. His eyes locked with the seadwellers as he stepped forward, still far enough away that Cronus couldn’t just grab him and snap his neck. He had to remember that it was a very real possibility in this situation.

“What’s a gutter blood like you gonna do to help me?” The harsh growl made Kankri flinch as he watched his friends lips pull back in a snarl. “And who are you to think you can go talkin’ to me like that. I ain’t your friend chief.” The tone made Kankri shudder a bit. But he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Matching Cronus blow for verbal blow.

“Cronus. We both know very well that I’m your friend. And I wish only for your mental and emotional stability in this situation. I mean no disrespect when I offer my assistance to you.” Kankris tone gained a tinge of stubbornness. He couldn’t back out know. No matter how his instincts were screaming at him to flee. A highblood was like a predator. If their target ran, it was prey. And Kankri was smart enough not to risk that. 

“I am stable, scum, I think you’re the one who ain’t right in the head. Got a cullin wish do ya? Lookin for a highblood to off ya?” Cronus hissed through his sharklike teeth. Kankri shook his head a bit, letting out a sharp breath. 

“I never inferred that you were anything but stable, I simply wish to help you relax.” Kankri murmured. Frowning a bit as Cronus stepped closer. He was close enough that he could slash Kankris throat. And the smaller troll knew better than to give him the opening to do so. Squinting slightly, and taking a shaky breath. He ended up tackling the highblood. His hands were still shaking as one locked against one of cronus’ hands. Pinning it to the ground. 

A surge of terror flooded through him as Cronus let out a feral hiss. That sunk into a guttural snarl. Claws raked down Kankris back. Making him cry out in pain. His eyes going wide. Before he bit his lip and fought through it. Feeling the same hand lock against the back of his head. Cronus lunged for his throat. And Kankri reacted quickly Grabbing Cronus’ horns as sharp teeth snapped together only an eighth of an inch away from his throat. His pusher was racing, and he felt dizzy, his joints ached from the force of Cronus’ horns slamming into his hands. Gog what had he gotten himself into? He was going to be culled all over again. By his best friend no less. 

“Cronus please-“ His voice was shaky as he bit back a sob. His back hurt, his head was spinning, and he was terrified. He couldn’t move. The sea dweller had him in an iron grip. Claws digging into his hip and long fingers probably leaving dark bruises. 

“I know you’re not like this.” His thumbs brushed over Cronus’ smooth horns as he ducked his head a bit to nuzzle Cronus’ temple. One hand sliding down Cronus’ horn to tangle in his hair. Running through the thick strands, breaking the carefully mussed locks from their styled dishevelment as his fingers carded through the larger trolls hair. He knew that at any second, the teeth that hovered so close to his throat could kill him. So could the claws that had probably hit bone by now. Causing Kankri to gasp in pain and more tears to spill from his eyes. He just wanted his friend back. 

“Cronus please, listen to me.” He whimpered. He was shaking. His vision was going fuzzy and the ache of the larger trolls nails grinding too far into his skin was horrible. Yeah, he had been in a black relationship before. But this was farther than that kind of thing should ever go. Even if Kankri had a high pain tolerance, as most trolls did. It hurt so much. 

His hand slid to the back of Cronus’ neck, fingers brushing against his cool skin as his eyes found his friends pale white ones. He bit back tears as Cronus shifted his grip and dug his nails into a different spot. Letting the last puncture wound bleed freely. Kankri whimpered a bit. His body shaking as his hand moved to stroke the sharp plane of Cronus’ cheek. Slim fingers brushing over the highbloods clean-cut face. 

“A-Ahh, Cronus please, you know me, we- ngh- We’re friends-“ Kankri choked. squirming bit and brushing his thumbs over Cronus cheeks. One hand moving back up to the other trolls horn. He was in so much pain. He never thought Cronus would actually hurt him. And never like this. But he kept at it. He couldn’t back out, the least he could do was make his best attempt at calming Cronus. 

“You still mean so much- So, so much to me Cronus….” Kankri gasped as those claws tugged at his skin and he felt more of his own blood slide down his back. He knew that nobody would come help him. They didn’t like him anyways.

“Well good for you kid.” Cronus snarled. Snapping his teeth again as Kankri gasped and trembled even more. Leaning back a bit as he stroked his hand over Cronus’ cheek, shooshing him gently. He just prayed to god it would help. Hoping that the hand running through his friends thick hair would aid him as well. 

He could have cried when Cronus actually started to lean into his touch. The anger starting to fade ever so slightly as he stopped growling, and his grip relaxed enough that the pain dulled. He bowed his head to nose at Cronus’ hair, letting the tears fall as one hand pressed to the back of Cronus’ head, the other still running over his temple and cheek. Kankri was still shaking hard. His breath coming in sharp gasps and sobs. 

He felt relief surge through him when Cronus butted his head against the red wool covering Kankris shoulder. Letting out a rusty trill and tugging Kankri closer. But that caused the smaller troll to whimper and shake as Cronus’ strong arms ground against the wounds that now covered his back. He closed his eyes as he hid his face in the seadwellers hair. Crying from relief and pain as his shifting stopped and he clung to Cronus. Shaking hard. The sea dweller moved Kankri closer so he could poke his head over the smaller trolls shoulder and look at his back. It was a mess of torn skin and bright red everywhere. 

“Kan I-“ Cronus murmured. Regret heavy in his voice as he cradled the smaller troll gently against his chest. Hooking one arm under Kankris legs. Kankri just shook his head and hid his face against Cronus’ strong shoulder as he was lifted. And that brought on a whole new round of choked sobs. His slim hands twitching against Cronus’ shirt. His whole body ached from shaking and from the slashes. And he soon passed out from blood loss as he was carried to Cronus’ hive. 

~~~

When he came to, he was covered with a thick blanket and practically swimming in a button down shirt. It took him a moment to realize he was in Cronus’ hive, and an even longer moment to recall why his back ached so. He let out a faint sigh and ran a hand over his face. There should have been some pride, some sense of achievement from taming a Highbloods rage so quickly and escaping with his life. But it was just a dull and empty feeling to accompany the aching in his back. 

He rolled onto his side, grateful for the soft bed he was laying on. His eyes soon landed on Cronus and he blinked in surprise. The seadweller was leaning against the bed, his head on the mattress. Sleeping or passed out, Kankri couldn’t tell. What he could see though. Was that the front of Cronus’ shirt, and his hands, all the way up to his wrists, were covered in blood. Bright red blood. Kankri, after feeling the bandages wrapped around his torso. Came to the conclusion that Cronus must have patched him up. 

He didn’t wake the seadweller, only rolled back onto his chest and closed his eyes. Folding his arms under his head before he fell asleep again. He was so tired….

~~~

He woke to Cronus checking his bandages. Blinking his eyes open and watching the taller troll for a moment. Cronus’ hands were gentle as he smoothed disinfectant on the deep scratches. Guilt and concern scrawled across his features. Kankri relaxed a bit and let Cronus finish bandaging him back up before he alerted the other troll that he was awake. 

“Thank you Cronus.” He said softly. Shifting and propping himself up on his elbows. He wasn’t sure if he dared to sit up yet. Cronus jumped a bit, before Kankri felt a large hand brush over the back of his neck. Causing him to relax and close his eyes again.

“Why’d you have to put yourself in harms way for me chief?” He heard Cronus sigh, as the bed dipped under the violets weight. And Kankris head was lifted into Cronus’ lap. 

“I dunno. I didn’t want you to be furious for eternity. And I’d rather have you and get a little scratched up, then not have you and be fine.” He said softly. Relaxing as he felt Cronus’ fingers dragging through his hair. Massaging his scalp slightly as he did so.

“Kan, you coulda let someone else do it…” Cronus’ tone was laced with guilt, and Kankri patted his knee tiredly. Wincing as moving his arm brought a sharp stab of pain from his back. 

“They wouldn’t, they were either too scared or, they didn’t have the strength.” He sighed a bit. Leaning against Cronus’ hands and purring slightly. The attention was definitely welcome. And he wasn’t going to push his friend away after almost loosing him. 

“You didn’t have the strength either, I coulda ripped your throat out-“

“But you didn’t.” Kankri cut him off sternly. Not wanting to argue about it. 

“It’s over Cronus, I’ve made my choice and everything is back to normal. Why don’t we leave it at that?” He sighed. His voice was still thick with sleep, and so was his mind. He really didn’t have the energy for this. 

“I’m sorry chief. I’ll never hurt ya again I promise. I’ll die before I hurt you like that again.” Cronus promised. His long fingers still carding through the mutants hair. 

“You’re already dead Cronus. So am I.” He said bluntly. Cronus just grumbled something about sentiment before he just dropped the subject and kissed the top of Kankris head. 

~~~

The next few days consisted of the pair cuddling a lot, a lot of Cronus apologizing for hurting Kankri, and even more of Kankri telling him it was fine. But Cronus still insisted on caring for him until his back was better and then some. They found a sort of harmony in being with each other. Kankri enjoyed sitting up with Cronus at night, curled up against him while they watched some movie. Occasionally they were human movies. But not often. It was their time to just be close to each other, remembering how close they had come to loosing each other. 

It was one of those nights. And Kankri was sitting with his healed back against the arm of the couch. His legs slung over Cronus’ and Cronus’ head tucked against his neck. It was nice, his arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of the other troll as he held him close. His fingers running over the back of Cronus’ shoulder, up the side of his neck and into his hair. 

Cronus was entirely relaxed with him. Trilling quietly and letting Kankris fingers play over the delicate webbing of his fins. It was nice. To be that close to Cronus. The one troll he had ever let himself flush for in any way. Yeah. His emotions on cronus were confusing though. Sometimes it was as simple as them being just friends, and that was how it was for Cronus all the time (Or so the mutant assumed.) but occasionally. His emotions would swing violently pale, very very suddenly. And sometimes, He was head over heels red for his best friend. It was bad sometimes. And now was one of those times. When he looked down at Cronus and just wondered what a relationship with him would be like. 

He hadn’t realized he was lost in his thoughts until Cronus looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Resting his chin against Kankris collar and shifting his hold on the mutant. 

“Somethin’ botherin’ ya chief?” He asked with a faint scowl. Tilting his head a bit and watching Kankri. Kankri raised an eyebrow at Cronus before shrugging a bit. He didn’t know what else to say to that. 

“I wouldn’t consider it bothering, no.” Kankri shrugged. He was just thinking. Well. It may have bothered him a little. But only because of his own vow of celibacy and what that entailed. Not to mention the fact that Cronus was still right there. 

“Well, what’s on your mind then kiddo?” Cronus asked, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Kankris cheek. That caused the smaller troll to blush before he just shrugged again. Toying with a piece of Cronus’ hair that curled around the base of the larger trolls horn. 

“Seriously it’s nothing. I was just thinking.” Kankri shrugged it off and Offered Cronus a quiet smile. Cronus just rolled his eyes and huffed. Nudging his head against Kankris neck and running his hand over Kankris side gently. 

“Come on chief you can tell me shit.” Cronus sighed a bit, turning those eyes on the smaller troll again. 

“Language please Cronus. I’d rather appreciate it if you didn’t use vulgarity.” Kankri reminded him. Cronus simply rolled his eyes and nudged his nose against Kankris neck. Nuzzling him sweetly to try to get him to talk. 

“Alright alright. I’ll slap a filter on it if you spill.” Cronus tried to negotiate. Kankri snorted at him and ran his fingers through Cronus’ hair again. His hand resting against the back of Cronus’ head, his fingers curled into the seadwellers hair and he rested his cheek against Cronus’ head.

“It’s nothing Cronus. I was just wondering about who was dealing with Latula and Mitunas fight.” He lied smoothly. That was one of the things on his mind at least. They worked so well together, he hoped someone competent was handling it. His days of crushing on Latula were gone, so he wanted his friends to be happy. Not that he had a problem with their relationship in the first place. 

“I think they’ve got one of our… ancestors on it. I think they went to Rosa honestly. I feel bad for er, she’s dealing with a bunch of wriggler-grade crap from troubled young trolls.” Cronus yawned. Kankri nodded a bit. There was a bit of fondness for Porrims ancestor all around. She seemed to have taken all of them under her wing since she, Psii, Signless, and Meulins ancestor had joined the bubble. And Kankri was glad to have the adult trolls around to help sort some things out. That and Signless was very good to talk to when one was lonely. And he may have had the slightest pale crush on the Psiioniic. Who wouldn’t have a pale crush on him? He was starved for affection and had been through hell. But his mind was wandering and that was aside from the point. Cronus was asking another question and Kankri flushed when he realized that he hadn’t heard what his friend said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I heard you right.” Kankri asked in embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow at Cronus. Who chuckled good-naturedly and rubbed Kankris side. Nuzzling at his neck again.

“I asked why you were so worried what Tuna and Latula were up to.” Cronus repeated patiently. Raising an eyebrow. Kankri simply scoffed and gave the true answer. 

“Because I want my friends to be happy Cronus. You know this by now.” Kankri reminded him. Toying with the hair at the nape of Cronus’ neck and earning a rusty trill from the happy seadweller. 

“Alright chief.” Cronus nodded a bit, before dropping the subject. Kankri turned his eyes back to the movie. Humming a bit and relaxing. He did start purring though, when Cronus started to rub his back. Hand sweeping from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back in smooth strokes. It was really nice. And before he knew it. He was in Cronus’ lap, Draped against the seadwellers chest. His head on Cronus’ shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the larger troll and purred quietly. Hard anyone ever heard Kankri purr. Hell, he was pretty sure Cronus was the only one. But he didn’t really care. He was perfectly content relaxing in Cronus’ arms. His eyes sliding closed. 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me kid.” It was really the soft rumble of Cronus’ chest that woke him up enough to hear the words but not enough to reply as the Seadweller peppered his hair and temple with soft kisses. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you again. Promise. I’ll die all over again before I let anyone hurt you.” He murmured gently. Still running his hand over Kankris back. The little guy was still swimming in one of Cronus’ button downs. As Porrim was still working on a new sweater for him. Much to his thanks. That and he hadn’t left Cronus’ hive for awhile. Since he had gotten hurt really. So he hadn’t gotten any of his own clothes recently. 

Kankri fell asleep again before he could hear the next thing Cronus said. Though it sounded a lot like a quiet ‘I love you too much.’ but he wouldn’t think on it too much. He was just so sleepy, and he felt so safe and warm cradled in Cronus’ arms. 

~~~

It was getting really really hard to avoid feeling red/pale for Cronus. The guy was there constantly. Ever since they had spent a perrigree together, the idea of being apart was shudder-worthy. So they stuck together, and Kankri ended up moving into Cronus’ hive. Seeing as there was more space there. Cronus’ hive was a higbloods after all. And was somewhat large despite Cronus’ attempts to cut off about half of it. It was a manor really. There seemed to be so many rooms, it was ridiculous. So Kankri took the block across from Cronus’ and soon settled in. 

He spent a lot of time in the library or the war room. Yeah there was a war room. It was a seadwellers hive after all. And all violets had a war room so they could study cartography until they had the chance to become an orphaner. So Kankri read, and studied maps of his home planet. He would often be found in the library curled up in a windswept with some dusty old book and tea. Whereas Cronus was usually in the music room. Practicing or just fiddling with his guitar. 

They often questioned why they hadn’t moved in sooner, as it would have made more sense to do so. They worked so well together. Cronus cooked, Kankri made sure Cronus was up and going in the morning. And they both helped each other through nightmares. Seeing as they had both been tortured with said nightmares since the game ended. 

Kankri had just woken from one such nightmare. And rolled out of bed, tugging at the edge of the shirt he was wearing. it was one of Cronus’ as Kankri liked to sleep in them because they were comfortable and large. Not to mention the fact that they smelled like Cronus. Duh. 

He winced at the cold floor as he pulled a blanket around his shoulders, tiptoeing across the hall and poking his head into Cronus’ room. He was right in assuming Cronus was still up. So he crept down the main staircase into the main hall, then wandered down to the living room. Cronus was there on his housetop video chatting with someone. And Kankri ducked out before he was noticed. Not wanting to interrupt. But he paused when he heard Cronus talk. 

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do here Rosa. The little guy he just…. He’s a lot like your Signless I guess. I mean it makes sense and all. But… He’s too damn sweet for his own good, and the others don’t get to see that like I do. And do you have any idea how much I just want to scoop ‘im up and kiss ‘im when he’s wanderin’ around in one of my shirts n’ such.” Kankri flushed when he realized who Cronus was talking about. Looking down at the shirt he was wearing. And the seatrolls symbol stamped across the front. He didn’t hear Rosas response. As he had slipped away. Wondering how long Cronus had felt like that. 

At least his mind was off his nightmare now. And he wandered to the library. Hoping to read a little before he went back to bed. Curling up in his usual seat with the blanket pulled tight around him an the book cradled on his legs. It was something about the lowballed rebellion and he found it quite interesting. But he ended up dozing off eventually. Waking up to Cronus scooping him up and chucking something about getting him back to bed. 

“You need to stop fallin asleep in the library kiddo.” Cronus teased as he carried Kankri back to his room. Kankri just yawned a bit and shrugged. Nuzzling against Cronus.

“Books ‘r so interesting though.” He protested with another quiet yawn. Still hazy with sleep as he shifted and snuggled closer to Cronus. Blinking sleepily and closing his eyes again. He relaxed entirely into Cronus’ strong arms. Resting his head against the larger trolls shoulder. 

“Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare.” Kankri asked quietly. Opening his eyes to look up at Cronus. Biting his lip a bit. Cronus frowned and nodded, heading for his room instead. 

“Yeah chief. Wanna talk about it or just let it be?” He asked gently. Stepping into his room and closing the door with a quiet click. Cronus’ rom was surprising honestly. It looked like something from the human book Arabian Nights. The bed was piled high with pillows of gold and several shades of red and purple. Covered with a silk comforter. The purple carpet was thick and plush, soft underfoot, like walking on a cloud. And the quilted silk walls winked light at them from tiny mirrors and beads reflecting the soft lights. He wondered how Cronus had thought it up. It seemed so out of his element. Smelling like scented oils and incense. 

“Uhm, It was more of e memory. If when Mituna… well… Y’know. When he went against the boss and you had to hold me back.” He murmured. Pressing his head to Cronus’ neck, before he was laid on the bed and Cronus covered him with the comforter. He burrowed in amongst the pillows and soft blankets. Waiting for Cronus to curl up with him. The room, and bed in particular, was something fi for a human king or Rajah. But in a way it suited the seadweller perfectly. 

“Yeah, that’s a bad one.” Cronus reached up, turning the light off before sliding under the covers with Kankri, wrapping his arms around the smaller troll and nestling in next to him. 

“Yeah. I miss him….” The surge of memories hit him hard and tears pricked at his eyes. He hid his face against Cronus’ chest as the seadweller hugged him tightly. 

“Me too kid… Me too.” Cronus murmured. Kankri could hear his voice crack as he spoke. And nuzzled against Cronus’ neck. Trying not to think of long nights spent talking to Mituna, When he was happy and calm and always willing to talk shit about some really bad movie he and Kankri had watched. He couldn’t not though. And bit his lip as a few silent tears rolled down his face and he wrapped his arms around Cronus. He knew Cronus had been even closer to Mituna than he was. And the memories would hurt even more. They had been best friends. And Kankri couldn’t imagine what Cronus had been through. He could tell Cronus wanted to drag Mituna out of the fight as much, if not more, than he had. And he knew it had been awful for Cronus to watch, it had probably been hell. 

“I’m sorry.” Kankri murmured. One hand tangling in Cronus’ hair as he felt Cronus shudder. Likely from holding back tears. He hadn’t seen Cronus cry since early on in his recovery. Cronus had developed a whole new layer of self hate after hurting Kankri like that. And Kankri had made it his personal mission to help Cronus accept himself again. 

He shifted up so Cronus’ head was against his chest, and they ended up falling asleep like that. Curled up holding each other and mourning an old friend. 

Kankri woke up as the big spoon. Somehow they had shifted around at night. And the warmth of Cronus’ body against his front was actually really nice. He could see the appeal of being big spoon now. There was a sense of protectiveness that stemmed from having your arms wrapped snugly around someone else waist. Even if his forehead was against the space between Cronus’ shoulders. He wasn’t protesting. It was really nice. 

He stayed there until Cronus woke up and shifted around a little bit. Before rolling over and folding his arms around Kankri. Who squeaked a bit before laughing and resting his head against Cronus’ chest, wrapping his arms around his friend again. He guessed they were un-established morails now anyways. He could consider Cronus his morail. And vice versa. 

“Mornin Kan.” Cronus yawned. Rubbing his face and humming a bit as he snuggled Kankri. And Kankri plastered himself to his morails chest. Humming contentedly. 

“Morning.” He chirped. Pressing his nose to the hollow of Cronus’ throat, making the large troll chuckle and ruffle his hair. Neither of them particularly wanted to leave the pile of pillows and blankets. So they didn’t. They lazed around talking and relaxing in each others arms for what felt like forever. But it was only a couple hours before they got up and wandered to the kitchen in their pajamas. Cronus poured himself some cereal while Kankri started the coffee before fishing a sesame bagel out of a cabinet. Toasting it before sitting next to Cronus at the bar and munching away happily. 

This was one of those days where he was glad they were dead. Because by now, Cronus, with his huge stature and overall threatening presence, would have been recruited as an orphaner. And Kankri would have been a feral troll by now. On the run from anything and everything. His lusis would have abandoned him or culled. And this, sitting at the bar with his favorite highblood and eating in companionable silence. Was perfect for him. Quiet, relaxed. Wonderful. He couldn’t have dreamed up anything more perfect. 

“This is heaven y’know? at least. I think that’s what the humans call it.” Cronus said through a mouthful of cereal. Earning an swat on the arm.

“You’re right, but don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kankri chided, Before going back to eating. Cronus only snorted and ate another spoonful of some sort of human cereal. It had tiny marshmallows in it, and Kankri was about 100% sure there was nothing healthy about it. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything when Cronus looked so perfect sitting there in his boxers and an old paint-smudged tee, his hair everywhere, munching away happily on his sugar-packed cereal. He just couldn’t. It was like telling a small meow beast it couldn’t have tuna when it so obviously wanted it. 

They returned to bed after breakfast. Vowing to sleep some more, as neither of them got enough sleep anymore. And they both wanted more of an excuse to cuddle. SO they did. Both happy to curl up and just relax. Talking quietly about anything and everything as they relaxed in eachothers arms. Eventually the topic wandered into quadrant territory. And Kankri ended up asking if Cronus had any crushes on anyone. 

“Well there’s this one troll. But it’s really just a crush. What about you?” He asked. Raising an eyebrow. It was obvious that he was trying to hide a blush. But Kankri went with it. Flushing a bit at the question as well.

“Well. I have a bit of a pale crush on Psiioniic, but who doesn’t? Other than that, It’s one other person.” He huffed a oiece of hair out of his face. Hugging a pillow and yawning a bit. Cronus wiggled his eyebrows at Kankri. Making he smaller troll giggle before Cronus slung an arm over his hips and pulled him closer.

“Spill, who is it, is it Latula still?” Cronus asked. Pulling Kankri closer was a little weird. Seeing as Kankri was sitting up and Cronus was still lying down. But it felt normal to them.

“Shush it’s nothing. Besides, you didn’t tell me who your crush was so I’m not telling.” Kankri grumbled. His face going bright red as he ruffled Cronus’ hair playfully. And Cronus groaned in mock disappointment. Fiddling with the edge of Kankris sweater and resting is cheek against Kankris thigh. Careful not to gore him with sharp horns. 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Cronus said with a huff. Turning his eyes up to Kankri. Who sighed and rolled his eyes before shrugging.

“I’ll let you guess until you get it right.” Kankri poked Cronus’ nose. Before he went back to playing with the larger trolls hair. Cronus nodded a bit before he scowled in thought. 

“Well it ain’t Latula. Uhm… I know it ain’t Porrim cause she’s like you’re lusus. Is it…. Kurloz?” Kankri made a face and shook his head at the suggestion.

“No, My ancestor and dancestor may have Makaras in their quadrants, but I think I’ll pass.” He yawned. It was a full half an hour, Cronus cycling through everyone they knew, Before he flushed and his fins twitched nervously. 

“Now correct me if I’m wrong… But that leaves me…. right?” Cronus had gone bright violet. And Kankri flushed a well. Biting his lip and nodding. Looking away nervously. 

“Uhm, yeah….” he murmured as Cronus sat up slowly. Shifting a bit before he brushed a stray strand of the mutants hair behind his ear. Biting his lip. Kankri flushed even more and looked down. Before Kankri felt cool fingers rest under his chin. Tilting his face up. His eyes met Cronus’ and he resisted the urge to hide under the covers like a scared grub. But he stood his ground nd raised an eyebrow as Cronus let out a nervous chuckle.

“You’re really cute when you blush y’know that?” Cronus teased, Leaning a bit closer. Kankri had to tear his gaze away from the smooth curve of Cronus’ lips. Biting his own lip and glancing down. Fiddling with the edge of the comforter. Cronus just got him to look up again. Brushing his own hair back and moving so their lips were almost brushing. 

“Is it against your vow if I kiss you?” Cronus said quietly. Kankri could have died he was so sweet. Considering his comfort and integrity and such before just going for it. 

“Yes…” Kankri murmured. “I’m not sure I particularly care though.” It took every ounce of courage in his body to close the slight gap and wrap his arms around Cronus. The seadweller trilled in surprise before wrapping his arms around the smaller troll. His hands fanning out against Kankris back as the smaller troll leaned into his arms and let out a faint purr. 

~~~

“Holy shit.” Cronus’ breath was hot against Kankris neck as the smaller troll clung to Cronus. His whole body shaking. He had no idea how that had gone so far so fast. But hey, if you’re gonna break a vow why not go all the way? He was just glad they had moved from the bed. As there would have been no sleeping in that wonderful pile of plush pillows and blankets for awhile. 

“My sentiments exactly.” He gasped. Still hazy as Cronus lifted him easily away from the wall. He was glad he still had the strength to wrap all his limbs around Cronus. Despite about… an hour and a half? It had been about that long. Of just… Well. It was between them. And Kankri was left in this warm haze of Cronus’ skin against his own, the smell of the larger troll, soothing him into a quivering, purring mess. 

He Hardly noticed when Cronus laid him on the bed. Simply nudging himself under one of Cronus’ arms and hitching a leg over Cronus’ hip. Not even bothering to open his eyes as he snuggled up. He probably wouldn’t be walking tomorrow. But then again. He hadn’t walked much today either. So it didn’t matter an awful lot. Cronus would probably carry him anyways. 

“Love you.” Kankri mumbled against the bare skin of the seadwellers neck. Cronus only let out a muffled chuckle and nodded against the top of Kankris head. 

“Love you too kid. Get some sleep.” Cronus’ hand skimmed down Kankris back to rest against his tailbone. Tugging him close and tracing patterns against his soft skin.


End file.
